Ichi Yoru
by Souls 0f The Night
Summary: [It can either be Seto's or Yami's] thoughts one night of a dreamless dream.Please read.A Lost Soul fiction.


Ichi Yoru  
  
Souls' Notes:  
  
This is a Lost Soul fiction.  
  
Anime:  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Character:  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
Summary:  
  
Seto's thought's one night in a dreamless dream.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
No,Souls of the Night does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!,unfortunetly.  
  
~*~  
  
The pitch black voids of the sky surrounds me and envelops me. The feeling is unbearable... I feel trapped in this darkened world. Suddenly, i find it very hard to breath. I gasp for breath and my vision turns hazy. Holding my head tightly with little strength i have left, i widened my orbs as i felt a shocking pain banging in the side of my head. My body feels weak even though my mind is as clear as ever. I try to stand straight; try to keep my composure. But the darkness... it's haunting me; it's all i see... it's all i feel... It's frighteningly silent. Dead silent. As if this is a world where i rule, where i serve, where i am alone. _I_ live here. _I_ cry here. _I_ am trapped here. And that's all. No memory exist within the people who once knew me well. No memory of my past exist in my mind either. In fact, no memory of me exist within time...  
  
I am forever trapped; captured; tortured in this vast never ending void. It's suffocating me; it's blinding me.  
  
All i want to do is escape. But is escape that easy? Is escape that of a challenge? No. Escaping is neither. Because... no one has ever tried escaping this place. Wherever this place is. Because... no one can. No one has tried to escape from the depression that devours one's soul. They never realized this darkness was consuming them. They never realized anything inside them, only out...  
  
It's pitiful, really. But sympathy is not filling what little left of my heart i have. No...  
  
Terror  
  
Horror  
  
Hatred  
  
Anguish  
  
These are the things i felt. These are the things i continue to feel. Throughout my life these emotions will consume me, as they are now...  
  
I couldn't take the pain that clouded me and shimmered throughout my body. I wanted relief; i wanted pease; but mostly... i wanted to love again.  
  
But i couldn't, i couldn't bare to. Why should i ever again? When love sent me here? When love sent pain? When love sent my soul; my body; my mind; my memories; _me_ from reality. I've been stuck here god knows how long, and i can't take it no more. I never could. I never aged. I never slept. I never ate. And as i wished, i thought bitterly, i never felt.  
  
Until now.  
  
Now when i ponder about it... What is it when one acts of no emotion?  
  
Most would think an empty-hearted person was cold and uncivilized, as i am. No. This is not it. To not be emotionless, you have to have emotions first, and i certainly did.  
  
To be emotionless, an example, you could say, is a robot.  
  
A robot is neither cold, because cold means rage; rage means emotions.  
  
A roboto is neither uncivilized, because that would mean it has a reason for not talking. Reasoning would be thinking. Deciding would be between doubt and trust. Doubt and Trust leads to emotions.  
  
One who is not emotionless, one who does not feel, one who is not human because of this lacking, is non-existance. And this is where i come in. Until... until i finally woke up...  
  
I woke up from this state; i woke up from this darkness; i woke up from this place one could only call:  
  
Dreams...  
  
And as morning awakens me, i don't sweat, i don't pant, nor do i scream.  
  
It was a peaceful silent morning that i woke up to.  
  
And how i woke.  
  
In that one night though...  
  
I felt relief before pain, and relief after pain.  
  
Ichi Yoru...  
  
One Night...  
  
~Owari  
  
Is it the end...? Or is it just the beginning of a new day...? Is it just the relief before pain of dakrness...? Is it the relief after pain of darkness...? It is not me to rule your choice, for you decide.  
  
---------------------  
  
Souls's Notes:  
  
Yes... ::Nods head:: It is complex and is pretty pointless, but these are my thought's of the world through Seto. At first i was just typing out my journal when Elenee came by and told me that i should turn it into a fiction. Please check out our other fic., Echoing Cries in the Night. Another one of my fic.  
  
Sayonara,  
  
Souls of the Night 


End file.
